DragonBall Z Wars
by RedGecko
Summary: This is the first part of a spoof off of star wars using DBZ characters i added my own humor but it's kinda sucky ENJOY ^_~


DragonBall Wars **DragonBall Z Wars**By: Trunks Lover TL   


Authors note: I just thought you would like to know this is a spoof off of Star Wars only with DB characters. And since I'm such a sweetie I'm gonna tell you which characters play who so you wont be confused ^_~   
_________________________________________________________________________________________   
Goku = Luke Skywalker (The hero lol)   
Bulma = Princess Leia (ya know! Prince Veggie-San's woman)   
Master Roshi = Obi Wan Kanobi (ha ha)   
Vegeta = Captian Han Solo (Bulma+Vegeta, Leia+Han solo hint hint ^_~)   
Friesa = Darth Vader (hahaha)   
Dr. Gero = The Emperor (both are really really ugly! And both get killed by one of their creations)   
Red Ribbon Army = Storm Troopers (RR with Frieza? Something missing…hmmmmm)   
Piccolo = Wookie (Cheewbacca) (Should he feel special or scared?)   
Yamcha = C-3PO (a golden robot)   
Krillin = R2-D2 (a small or "midget" robot)   
King Kai = Yoda (both are strange little men)   
King cold = Jabba the Hutt (oh insult for Jabba)   
Mrs. Briefs = Lukes aunty   
Mr. Briefs = Lukes uncle   
Radittz and Nappa = stupid bar guys that wanna kill Luke   
* Sniffle sniffle * I couldn't get my trunksies in * cries *   
____________________________________________________________________________________   
****Chapter One: Frieza's Grand Entrance **(should I be scared?)**

"Krillin lets go! We'll be destroyed if we stay here!" Yamcha hollered   
"Oh don't be so paranoid Yamcha!" Krillin said calmly   
"Oh were doomed!" Yamcha screamed like a little girl "and what about Bulma?   
There's no escape for her"   
The two men argued behind a doorway. As they argued, the Red Ribbon Army defeated the small military army protecting the space ship they were on.   
"Lets go Krillin!" Yamcha yelled running away like a little girl   
"No Yamcha it's this way" Krillin yelled as the two got seperated   
"Damn midget! Where did he g-"   
"Help me Muten Roshi, you're my only hope" Bulma whispered to Krillin and ran away   
"Bulma I'm not Muten Roshi but I'll tell him for you!"   
"Fine! It's your mission you baka imp" She hollered from off stage (ha ha)   
"Krillin where were you? Stupid baka you got me all worried look Krillin I peed my pants" Yamcha said pointing down   
"………" was krillin's response   
"We gotta get out of here the space ship is gonna blow up"   
"Come Yamcha"   
"Where you going?"   
Krillin got into a space pod and patted the other seat.   
"Are you coming or not?" Krillin asked   
"We can't go in there! Get out!" Yamcha demanded   
"No"   
Yamcha finally got in and took of with his partner 

"A space pod just took off" A member of the RR (Red Ribbon Army, lazy aren't we?) informed his partner   
"Leave it, we will tell Lord Frieza later"   
********************************************************************************   
Suddenly the main door opened and Frieza stepped in. He immediately grabbed the throat of one of the military officers   
"Tell me where the dragon balls are" Frieza demanded   
"I…dun…know what…your talking about"   
"I don't believe you. Now TELL ME!" Frieza demanded squeezing his grip around the mans throat untill he heard a "snap" sound   
"Damn I killed it," Frieza scowled "Search the entire ship! Bring anyone still alive to me~" He hollered   
Two soldiers found Bulma hiding in a corner   
"Theres one! Get her!" One soldier shouted as his comrade shot her out cold   
The soldier brang her to Frieza   
"Lord Frieza this is the only one left alive" The soldier informed his boss   
"Good…now wake her, but nice-like, she's said to be royalty!"   
The soldier gently shook her and kissed her on the forehead (sounds of Vegeta growling heard off stage) A large sweatdrop falles down his face. Bulma's eyes flutter open.   
"where am- ewwwwwww its that ugly gay woman" Bulma screamed with a disgusted look on her face.   
"Hey just because I sound like a gay woman doesn't mean I am one." Frieza informed Bulma grabbing her and pulling her close "In fact I just looove women, especially their smooth skin and beautiful fragrence" He continued, grabbing hold of her ass in one hand and pulling her closer to smell her hair in the other. (Sounds of Vegeta growling then going super saiyan and goku trying to calm him down off stage)   
Frieza pulled Bulma into a kiss and the next thing he knew a super saiyans hand was at his throat   
"Chill Vegeta I'm just acting!" Frieza screeched with tears streaming down his face "seriously I don't think about her like that I really am gay"   
Slowly the Saiyans fist left Friezas throat and he sulked off stage looking hurt   
"CUT" The director yelled   
(TL ROTFL, is easily amused)   
*****(retry)*****   
"Tell me where the dragon balls are, Bulma" Frieza demanded   
"Wow you really are gay Frieza. Lookin' for balls and all" She laughed   
"You know what I mean now tell me"   
"I'm not telling you, I don't even know my self" She lied   
"YOU LIE! NOW TELL ME"   
"Tell you what" Bulma asked innocently   
"Oh your hopeless, I'll deal with you later, Take her away and lock her up…and remember no raping aloud or my ass is grass (^_~ Veggie-Chan gets the honors)" Frieza said irritated-like. 

So should I keep going? I know it sucks but I'm having fun writing it!   
Oh yeah I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, but I wish I did! (eyes get dreamy) oh if I did! Hahahah ^_~   
I also dont own Star Wars   
  
  



End file.
